Sins Of The Past
by Rieko Blade
Summary: “Are You Okay, Ryou-Chan?” She asks, with love in every word. The Small Child Look up at her, His eyes a Mirror of her own with Love and happiness for the world and everything in it. YaoRapeDeath


Hey! I hope you like it, Please Be nice and R&R!  
  
Started...  
  
3:25PM Friday, August 29, 2003.  
  
Authors note: AU. Yaoi. R Later ^_^ if I don't suck a lemons, and in this one Ryou mother didn't die when she was having him or whatever way she died, okay?  
  
Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, nor Do I own any of the Lyric on this Fanfict. In no way or form am I making money off of this. ==========================================================  
Sin's of the Past  
-By Rieko Blade  
  
And like a little girl cries in the face of a monster that lives in her dreams  
  
Is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe  
  
is there anyone out there cause it's getting harder and harder to breathe -Maroon 5 =========================================================  
  
Dark Dreams filled the Boys Mind, Images of the Future Played Over and over again, as the past wakes from its slumber, To Once again haunt the Life's of so many.  
  
|Somewhere in the night a Child Screams|  
  
==============================================================  
  
The Cool wind of a Spring Morning Wondering Shyly Against The pale face of a Silver the hair Child, He Smile Happily at his Stuff Bunny, as a beautiful woman resembling the young child in every way walk over to her son.  
  
She sat gracefully on the edge of the Sand box, which was under a gorgeous Sakura tree, watching the boy play innocently in, Her Chocolate Brown Eyes glaze at him with worry.  
  
"Are You Okay, Ryou-Chan?" She asks, with love in every word. The Small Child Look up at her, His eyes a Mirror of her own with Love and happiness for the world and everything in it.  
  
"Hai, kaasan" Ryou Said Softly. He smile and moved over to his purple bunny, which was now against the wall of the sand box.  
  
She continued to glaze at her son; thoughts of all kinds were running through her head. As her mind wonder to the night before when she woke up to hear her only child screaming and crying in his sleep. Fighting with the unseen of the night, But the most freighting thing about waking up to your child in fear of something in his dreams, was the marks, the scratch marks on his back, Arms, Legs, It terrified her, She knew something was out to get him, she cradle him in hers arms, rocking him back and forth, close to tears as he sobbed in her chest. And when he calmed down she asks him what happened, and he said nothing, he stare unconsciously into the darkness of the silent room.  
  
The Silver hair woman was suddenly interrupted by a small voice, belonging to young Ryou.  
  
"Kasan?" He tested.  
  
"Hai, Tenshi?" She Said, Ryou Look up at his mother. She smile at the nick name. She had given Ryou when he was born.  
  
"Uh, what's a Pilgrimer?" Ryou Struggle with the last word, making his face look ever more cuter. She smiled, knowing he was not your average four year old. When he was born he had heath problems, he smaller then other kids His age, But the doctors told the Bakura's he's very intelligent for his Age.  
  
"You mean A Pilgrimage; it means to make a Journey," The Women said, "But Why do you ask?" She Question. Ryou glaze at his mother, something in his eyes made her shudder with worry  
  
"Ryou, Honey, What is it?" She ask, her voice cracking when she spoke, wishing she had her husband with her to help whatever was bothering their son, and not in Egypt On a dig.  
  
Silence over took the two, the sound of bird chipping and the quiet sound of their breathing was all the noise between mother and son. The silver hair women frown and decided to try again.  
  
"Ryou?"  
  
"..." Nothing  
  
"Ryou, you can tell me whatever bothering you, I wont tell" She tried again, being more like a friend then a mother.  
  
"..."  
  
"Ryo-"Suddenly her words were cut off by a loud roar of thunder. She looked up at the Afternoon sky. Only to see black clouds, her Dark Chocolate eyes Widen. |this isn't right, the forecast said no rain until August!| something got her eye, The Sakura tree was shaking in the winds scream. She gaps and grabbed her Child and rolled out the sand box and into the soft grass, just as a Claw looking Branch fall on the sand box. Scratching the sides of it.  
  
Ryou Whimper as his mother flitch at what was left of the sand box; she got on her knees and help her son sit up. He clinch his bunny fearfully. Unleash tears filled his dark eyes.  
  
"Kasan, are you okay?" She Turn to him and smile weakly. But before she could answer a flash of light and an ear piercing scream filled that musty air.  
  
Ryou shield his eyes from the blast, and fall over on his back... Ryou could feel someone hot breath on his neck and the weight of someone on him. As he tried to block out the sound of insane laughing and cries of pain. But all he could do was want until that light was gone. And finally when it felt like hours the light disappeared.  
  
The Child open his eyes, and blinked them twice before they widen in shock, Horror and Grief. Lying on top of his small form laid his bloody mothers lifeless body. Ryou unleash tear came out like a damn. They stained his pale cheek as he shook her repeatedly.  
  
"Kasan? Kasan!?!, Please wake up!, Please!" Ryou cried as he cradle her, blood poured out from her stomach. And on to the grief stricken child.  
  
Suddenly he felt water on his small arms, Ryou looked down at his mother who was glazing at him with love and hopefulness for his future.  
  
"Kasan Please Don't go to sleep! I'm scared!" Ryou said as more tears poured down his cheeks. She smiles and move up and kissed his forehead, only making her wound bleed more.  
  
"I love you Ryou, and nothing can hurt you endless you show fear to it and let it take control of you" she took a deep breath and smile at him, Ryou smiled knowing that was one smile that was made for him.  
  
"Hai Kasan, just please don't go away" Ryou Pleaded. As His mother shed her own tears for her son, knowing she wouldn't be there for him, when he need her the most.  
  
"Ryou I'll never go away, I'll way's be in your heart as you are in mine, and nothing will ever change that. Nothing" she said as her silver hair now stained with blood, fell in her closed eyes. Ryou looked his mother with panic. His innocent brown Eyes Widen.  
  
"Kaasan!?, Kaasan?!" Ryou called to the lifeless body, waiting, wishing for a response. But all he got was silence; expect the undead words of his mother echoing in his mind. As he hug his one and only mother.  
  
A Suddenly laughter broke through the death filled air. Making the young boy whimper in fear.  
  
"More Life's will be taken, Because of you", a sinister voice taunted "I will haunt you in your dreams, and I will make sure you feel the kind of Pain, Sorrow, and Helplessness I lived with for over 5000 Years!!" the voice shriek, as the winds pick up in his furry "funny, how You Reassemble Him so much" he Continued ."And that will only make my task easer"  
  
Ryou looked around for the voice that will now haunt him in his dreams forever, while hugging his mother in fear. As more tear fell down his blood stain cheeks. Just as he heard his name being called from the front yard.  
  
The Voice Laugh. "I'll be watching you, Tenshi, I'll have you when the time is right, and when your past is shown" that Was the last thing the creator said, as the wind stop it attack and the rain broke through the clouds  
  
Ryou Glaze down at his blood soaked Mother. And Hugged her Tight.  
  
"Kaasan!, I need you!, Kaasan Come back!," Ryou called, hiding his small pale face in his mothers soft hair.  
  
"Oh My Ra!" Ryou heard someone scream "Someone call an ambulance, NOW!" another one order. Ryou didn't take any Notice to the people around him, Tuning out the cries of people and the screaming of the ambulance sirens, He sat their blood covered, as he wept for his mother to come back. As the rain fall around the two.  
  
Not to far away from the seen, laid Forgotten, a Purple bunny, cover in tears, blood, and rain, his eyes emotionless. His smile froze in time. For now he is sacred with the hate of peoples Emotions, Body cover is scratches as he bleeds pure white forgiveness. As the heavens cried for the two lost souls waiting for the chance to be together, the angels pray for them to find peace in each other. And hope in the sky.  
  
TBC? ==========================================================  
  
Give me a reason to believe that you're gone  
  
I see your shadow so I know they're all wrong  
  
Moonlight on the soft brown earth  
  
It leads me to where you lay  
  
They took you away from me but now I'm taking you home -Evanescence's |Even in death|  
  
==========================================================  
  
Rieko: That wasn't suppose to be that Long! Gomens -  
  
Finished: Saturday. August 30, 2003  
  
Authors Note: Sorry it took so long I would have had it done if I didn't have to baby-sit and almost get killed by my nephew. +-sniff-+ Hai, I was almost kill by a glass elephant. +-sigh-+ I don't think I'm on good terms with the big holly man up stairs., I starting to think he sent an assassin on me +-laughs-+ isn't that silly?....Or is it?!  
  
Ryou: Please Tell Rieko-Chan if it's good enough to continue, and if you Review you get a Ryou Chang of Heart plushie. ^__^  
  
Bakura: and for the flamers, I'll feed your review to my Man-eater-Bug. Muhahahha  
  
Malik: I'll just sit here and be hot  
  
Rieko: Hai you're very good at that.  
  
Ryou: +-sigh-+  
  
Bakura: +-snort-+  
  
Yugi: +-points to the lavender button-+ Look its lonely, Make if feel special and Push it,  
  
Yami: Let's play a game==  
  
Rieko: +-covers Yami's mouth-+ IIE! I read the Manga your dangerous to play with.  
  
Yami: +-pouts-+  
  
Kagura: +-shakes Head-+  
  
Kanna: +-blinks-+  
  
Yami Kagoma: I help ^_^ 


End file.
